


Winter Chill

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More Major Nerd fluff here! Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Lucy Lane/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Winter Chill

**Author's Note:**

> More Major Nerd fluff here! Enjoy! :=)

******

It was the chill that woke Lucy.

Blinking, she shivered awake, burrowing deeper under the covers, yelping as they were suddenly pulled back.

“Sorry!” Winn gasped, quickly throwing them back over her before he himself yelped and winced as he hurriedly made his way to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later.

“Cold! Cold! Cold!” he hissed, diving back under the covers.

“Ah! God! Your hands are _freezing_!!!” Lucy exclaimed “what did you do?! Wash them in ice?!?!”

Both shivering, they crawled deeper under the covers and closer towards one another.

“I th-th-think Astra’s right about global warming” Winn remarked, his teeth chattering.

"No shit!" Lucy snapped, burrowing deeper under the covers "god! It was _warm_ yesterday! What the hell happened?!"

"Beats me," Winn shivered, pulling her closer "so, who want's to go turn on the heater?" he wondered.

"You go" she ordered.

"No! It's cold!" he objected "you go! It's your apartment!"

"Exactly," she countered "you're my guest, so you should go"

"Says who?!"

"Me!"

They both finally peeked past the blankets to glare at each other, quickly losing it and breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"It's too cold to argue" Winn declared, pulling her close.

"Yeah," she agreed, snuggling closer, tucking his head under her chin " _hmm, this is nice_ " she murmured.

"Yeah," he agreed softly "I guess there are some advantages to this," he noted "we don't have to go out for one"

"We can also stay in bed for as long as the weather holds" she added, smirking

"That too" he agreed, yawning.

"Go back to sleep" Lucy murmured, reaching down to gently stroke his hair.

Softly yawning again, he snuggled in closer to her, drew the covers tighter around them both, and then drifted off. Watching him drift off, Lucy felt something warm inside her at the sight, quickly leaning down to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head as she drifted off as well.

They'd have to get up eventually she knew, but right now it was too cold and she was _far too_ comfortable to bother with such trivial matters...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
